


roses

by crazyqueerecrivain



Series: twenty-five days of fic [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: maggie realizes she made a mistake in rejecting alex and decides a grand gesture is in order to show alex how she feels





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i am SUPER late on this one (it's even the eighth on pacific time) but i haven't gone to bed yet, so i'm not going to count it as late. the ending is a little iffy but it's one in the morning and i'm tired.

_There’s blood everywhere. Her witness is hurt. She has to help him. She dives towards him, pushing on his chest in effort to keep his heart beating. It’s to no avail. He’s not breathing. His heart isn’t pumping. He’s lost too much blood. He’s not going to make it. He’s… he’s dead. He’s dead and it’s all her fault. She got him killed. “Mags? Mags? Maggie?” She wakes to screaming; it takes her a moment to realize it’s her own voice that cries out. She looks around, panic in her eye, trying to locate the source of the voice. Someone puts their hand on Maggie’s back and she jerks. “Maggie, baby, what’s wrong?” Maggie eases as she finds Alex in the bed beside her, gently rubbing Maggie’s back. When Maggie doesn’t respond, Alex nestles into her neck, giving Maggie a soft kiss on the cheek. “Did you have another dream about Cedric? It wasn’t your fault Mags.” Alex says and Maggie’s heart sinks; it was her fault. “What can I do?” Alex asks, her voice laced with desperation and sadness. “Can I distract you?” Alex purrs, sending a shiver down Maggie’s spine._

_“I, um,” Maggie chokes out because she wants this. Oh boy, does she want this, and Alex kissing down her neck is not helping the desire. Something feels off though; maybe she’s still just shaken from her dream about Cedric, but maybe it’s something more. Before she knows it a phone is ringing. “Alex, my phone.” She groans, though it doesn’t stop Alex from paying special attention to her pulse point._

“Alex.” Maggie mumbles, coming into consciousness, realizing that she’s been dreaming and her cellphone is actually ringing. “Sawyer.” Maggie answers, her grouchiness and fatigue evident. Five minutes of abbreviated exchanges later, Maggie learns there’s a dead alien in an alleyway on forty-third and she’s got to get to work. Maggie throws on her closest clean pair of pants and shirt before she slips into her favorite leather jacket. She’s a no-nonesense kind of girl, so she’s out of the door less than ten minutes after she was awoken, the feeling of Alex’s lips still lingering on her neck, only it’s not  _really_ the feeling of Alex’s lips; it’s a feeling her mind has concocted throughout many nights of dreaming. When Maggie climbs onto her bike, her mind is still clouded. She had thought that Alex only had a simple schoolgirl crush, that she was just a means for Alex to come out. She never imagined that Alex’s feelings were real so Maggie rejected her. She saw the pain though. She saw the pain in Alex’s eyes; the pain of being rejected by someone you really care for. Since that day all Maggie’s been able to think about is Alex. She had been getting over a bad breakup; she wasn’t thinking properly. It’s not fair anymore, though; Alex deserves to move on. Alex deserves someone far less broken and someone far less jaded than Maggie.

 

“Sawyer! You made it.” Alex grins, but Maggie can see that it still hurts Alex, just as it still hurts Maggie. “Don’t worry about it though; the DEO and Supergirl here,” Alex motions to the Kryptonian, standing proudly beside her, “have got this one covered. I told City PD that they didn’t have to call it in.” The exchange is reminiscent of the first time they met, Alex hijacking Maggie’s crime scene, but the presence of Supergirl stirs Alex. She examines the girl’s face even closer than before. She hates to admit it, but the gesture is motivated by jealousy. Supergirl is taller than Alex and is quite pretty. She’s got bright blue eyes and extremely blonde hair. She’s the picture of every model that Maggie hated in high school. She’s the picture of every popular girl that mocked Maggie in high school. The only flaw in the superhero’s face is a small indent to the side of her left eyebrow. Supergirl says something under her breath and Alex laughs, giving the blonde a light shove. Her smile is so bright; Maggie has to remind herself that she hasn’t a leg to stand on and she’s not allowed to be jealous. If Supergirl makes Alex happy, then that’s who Alex deserves. Maggie barely huffs a goodbye before heading to the coffee shop in effort to get something to brighten her mood.

 

Maggie’s just gotten her drink and is heading out when she sees Kara Danvers fiddling with her glasses in line. “Hey, Little Danvers.” Maggie smiles; she’s pretty sure she’s not Kara’s favorite person in the world, but even if she and Alex can’t be together romantically, Maggie doesn’t want to lose their friendship. 

 

Kara looks less thrilled to see Maggie than she expects, a fake, uncomfortable smile plastered on Kara’s face. “Maggie.” She pronounces Maggie’s name more harshly than necessary. Maggie isn’t sure  _what_ motivates her to look closely at Kara’s face, but for the first time she sees the indent in Kara’s brow, a realization settling in Maggie’s mind.

 

Suddenly this morning made so much more sense. Alex and Supergirl are sisters. The close relationship Maggie had seen was one of family, not one of romance. “Um Kara, I have a bit of a question.” Maggie tries awkwardly. Kara only gives a nod of recognition, signaling for Maggie to continue. “I made a mistake with Alex.” Maggie can’t be sure, but she thinks Kara mumbles ‘you think?’ “Look, I thought she just had a baby gay crush on me. You know, it’s that crush that makes you realize that you like girls, but it’s artificial. It’s not a real thing and I like her too much not to have something real.” Kara doesn’t look all that impressed. “Kara,” Maggie realizes she’s probably begging at this point. “I want to make it up to her. I want to tell her how I feel. I know she likes Christmas, so I figured maybe I could do it this Saturday, or Sunday, but I didn’t want to impinge on family time.” Maggie isn’t certain that anything personifies the phrase ‘if looks could kill’ more than Kara’s gaze. 

 

“You hurt her.” Kara growls, making Maggie’s heart break, “I held my big sister as she  _cried_ because you didn’t like her and now you’re telling me that it was a mistake.” Maggie can feel herself tear up at Kara’s words. The sweet ray of sunshine kept her smile but her words were ice cold and whipped at Maggie. “But,” Kara relents, the moment of relief giving Maggie a chance at a breath, “I’ve never seen her as happy as when she talked about you, so I’ll help you.” Maggie nods, her relief only lasting a few seconds, “But so help me god Maggie if you hurt her again, I will pick you up, throw you into space, and never look back.” Maggie pales, knowing that Kara could very well follow through with her threat. 

* * *

The plan comes to fruition rather nicely. Maggie’s never been one for huge romantic gestures, but Alex deserves this. Alex, Kara, Winn, and Eliza are doing Christmas morning together as a family. They open presents and laugh and make breakfast, just as any normal family does, while Maggie busies herself around town. When the Danvers family leaves for the movies, Maggie gets to work.

* * *

When Alex finds the first note, she’s confused to say the least, but it seems she’s the only one. Neither Eliza nor Winn look surprised, and Kara smirks. She twirls the bouquet of peonies in her hand.  **do you know what peonies symbolise? don’t say masculinity because that’s patriarchal bull. in japan, they symbolize bravery. i have seen your bravery in you since the day we met. the bravery you displayed when you came out, was beyond belief. will you be brave enough to conquer yet another wall? i have no doubts. - your secret admirer x.**  


Alex knows where to go without a second thought. There’s a rock gym in National City she and Kara had been discussing going to called ‘No Doubts’, but they had never gotten around to it. When Alex arrives, the guy at the front desk grins and bends down behind the desk, and when he sits up, he has a lavender rose in his mouth. “Here,” he grunts, shoving a harness and a pair of shoes ( which are surprisingly Alex’s size ) into Alex’s grasp. “Put those on, and here,” once Alex has balanced the gear in her arms, he hands her the rose. Alex easily slips into her gear and follows the employee to a wall where he straps her in. “All right. You just climb the wall and apparently there’s something at the top. Let me know if you need to come down or if you need a break. When you come down two hands on the rope okay.” Alex nods, kind of entertained with the poor boys meager tone. The teenager is probably getting way more than he bargained for, but Alex’s heart skips a few beats at the thought of someone doing all this for her. 

 

The climbing wall takes her longer than she’d like to admit, but Alex gets up to the top in one attempt, a smile crossing her face as she finds a little bamboo type plant at the top with a note attached.  **what strength it takes to get to the top, but don’t color me surprised, i’ve known you had it in you from the very beginning. in fact, your strength is one of the ( many ) things that i find most attractive. don’t forget to bring your rose. you can come back for the plant later ;-) -your secret admirer x.** Alex grins. Whoever this person was, they weren’t being very clever. Alex’s next stop would be the create your own pottery place on Third. It takes her about twenty minutes, but Alex has a smile on her face the entire time. 

 

When she gets to Color Me Pottery, there’s only one old lady keeping the shop open. “You know,” She starts, “this is my first wedding anniversary.” Alex expects the old lady to be condescending and she expects a lecture.

 

“Oh Lottie, you mustn’t make the girl feel bad. We’re here on our old accord, doing a favor for our young friend.” Another old lady appears from the shadow, two roses, one red, one orange, in her grasp. “One for you my love.” The old lady beams at Lottie, handing her the red and kissing her on the cheek, “and one for my young friend’s girl.” The old lady hands Alex the flower and Alex blushes slightly. This girl ( or at least Alex hopes they’re a girl ) has gone and found an old lesbian couple to operate this shop just to make her feel special on Christmas. “Come along Alex, you must paint your ceramic before you can get your note. I’ll paint it with you; Lottie here hasn’t forgiven me since I forgot our fourth anniversary, oof, close to sixty years ago, so making an extra present is always good.” The old lady winks and walks Alex into the next room, where Alex picks out a ceramic rabbit to paint. It’ll be quick, so she can get on with it.

 

“Minerva, it’s Christmas, it’s always been Christmas!” Lottie calls after them, and Minerva just sniggers. The entire ordeal makes Alex smile. After a few moments of painting, Alex bites her lip nervously, “Out with it my dear. I don’t suppose you’re inquiring about the identity of your secret admirer.” Alex opened her mouth to ask Minerva how she knew, but the older woman just lifted a hand. “I cannot tell you the details, but she is very beautiful, and she cares greatly for you.” Minerva explains, which only acts as a further incentive to finish her bunny. 

 

“You’re making a proper mess of that.” Lottie comments as she appears, motioning toward’s Alex’s work, a piece of paper in her hand. Alex blushes, slightly embarrassed, but finishes the project quickly. “I believe this is yours. I hope the best for you too. I really do.” Lottie says earnestly, patting Alex’s shoulder before disappearing.  **any idea who i am yet? you must have some idea from the handwriting. prove your theory by returning home. i’ll be waiting; don’t forget your rose. ps leave your pottery; lottie and minerva will fire it then bring it by. - your secret admirer x.**  


“Thank you.” Alex says, standing up. Minerva nods, a smile on her face. Alex turns the possibilities over in her head of who it could be, but she doesn’t come up with any viable candidates. She certainly has one who she wishes it to be, but she knows it won’t be. She knows the girl she really wants to be waiting in her apartment won’t be. She tries not to set herself up for disappointment, but she’s not sure anyone other than Maggie will spare her that. She knows it’s silly. Maggie doesn’t like her, she’s already told Alex that, and whoever put all this together was really sweet. When Alex finally arrives home, she races up to her apartment, two roses in her hands, plus the peonies. Yet another flower rests in the door, a red rose, the same kind that Minerva had given to Lottie. Slowly, Alex opens her door, anticipation building in her gut. The TV is on, playing a rerun of some CW show that Alex doesn’t have time to watch and her breath catches as she sees the first, unmistakable, silloutte of the woman waiting for her. “Sawyer?” Alex barely gets the name out. Maggie said… Alex didn’t think… 

 

“Danvers! Took you long enough. Do you have all of your flowers?” Maggie stands up and grins. Maggie takes the flowers from Alex and places them on Alex’s counter space. Maggie is entirely too close to Alex and Alex just wants to kiss Maggie again, but her emotions were all over the place. Maggie told her she didn’t want her. “Alex, I made a mistake. I thought you came out for me, and I guess maybe you did, but that scared me. I don’t want to be scared anymore though. I think we should kiss the girls we want to kiss, and the truth is, I want to kiss you.” Maggie practically vomits the words, which Alex thinks is adorable. She’s not sure she’s ever seen Maggie this flustered. Alex nods slowly, processing each word. 

 

Maggie leans in, giving Alex time to pull away, but she doesn’t, so Maggie presses her lips to Alex’s. Alex isn’t sure how long the kiss lasts, but it’s everything she’s wanted and more. She feels like she’s flying. When the two finally do separate, Alex can’t help the smile that crosses her face. “So what I’m hearing is that, you like me.” Alex practically whispers. 

 

Maggie flusters again, “Yeah, you’re not going to get all crazy on me are you?”

 

“Probably.” Alex grins before taking Maggie in a second kiss. She never wants to send Maggie home, and for the night, she doesn't.


End file.
